


Tavros Plays Minecraft

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some trolls play the online construction game Minecraft. <br/>A lot of chatting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sollux transcended the limits of time, space and dimension. Once he set up the appropriate connections and put the snarls of wire under a modicum of control, the trolls, in addition to pestering the four human kids, could access the human World Wide Web, reaching out from the timelessness of the Incipisphere to any point on the timeline around that fateful day. Interest was low though. Terezi seeked out embarrassing pictures to taunt Dave with, and Kanaya finally examined the tantalizing image links from the FAQ, but the majority of the extraterrestrial crew was disinterested in these archives of knowledge. What could a civilization so underdeveloped, which barely could lift itself off its own planet and under normal circumstances would be nothing more than another world ready for imperial conquest, possibly enthrall them with? What was the point of exploring their unimaginatively short-titled films, why care about their daily worries, especially if their species was doomed to be wiped out by juggernaut meteors?

But Tavros Nitram, always full of inquisitiveness, was more than eager to investigate the exploits of this another species. He first pored over their abundant amateur-produced art, depicting fairies, flight, their equivalents of Pupa Pan, and other fuel for the daydreams; then he joined a number of discussion forums and there tried, coyly, to blend in with their crowd; finally he came upon an online game, bearing the name Minecraft.

Minecraft! A concept arresting in its simplicity. An expansive, virtual clearing is provided, upon which several player, armed with unlimited amounts of blocks of various materials, erect any structures they wish. Castles, fortresses, houses, towers, dungeons deep underground or laboratories hidden in the sea, ships, walkways of glass high up in the air. Stairs, fireplaces, windows within. All of these built of nothing but cubes, yet still imposing. Hours spent on every project.

Tavros joined in, sheepishly at first. He chatted with the other players little, issuing a couple of shy welcomes upon arrival, and then beginning to build silently in some distant corner.

> **hiro72:** huh  
> **hiro72:** adios what u building?  
> **adiosToreador:** uH,  
> **adiosToreador:** iT'S A HIVE,  
> **adiosToreador:** lIKE, A HOUSE, i GUESS,  
> **Condemned:** eh, I think its weird  
> **hiro72:** nah it looks cool  
> **Osiris_slave:** Yeah freaky but cool I guess.  
> **hiro72:** can i enter  
> **adiosToreador:** uM, SURE, FEEL FREE TO LOOK AROUND,  
> **hiro72:** whats this a swimin pool?  
> **adiosToreador:** nOT REALLY, iT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A RECUPERACOON, UMM,  
> **adiosToreador:** bUT GREEN BLOCKS LOOK BAD AS SLIME AND WATER WAS THE NEXT BEST MATERIAL,  
> **adiosToreador:** uH, i THINK HUMANS WOULD HAVE A BED IN HERE INSTEAD,  
> **hiro72:** oh i get it  
> **hiro72:** like scifi themed  
> **Osiris_slave:** Yeah man like aliens and stuff. **  
> Osiris_****slave:** Haha cool  
> **Condemned:** oh cool lame rp-ing, just what I wanted ;/

The human players were surprised, but oddly mesmerized by the oblong structure. As the virtual world of Minecraft was made up of almost nothing but cubes, it resembled a ziggurat more than the desired organic shapes, but the onlookers filled in the missing curves with their imagination. The new player, apart from raising this alien edifice, also was ready to admire the other player's handiwork and comment on how much they fascinated him. Initially Tavros' new activity went unnoticed among the other trolls; but soon one of his companions caught on; and the game's overall concept was what drew her in.

> **grimAuxiliatrix:** Tavros I Believe That You Should Lengthen This Particular Tower A Little  
> **grimAuxiliatrix:** It Will Provide Some Visual Balance Through Its Asymmetry  
> **adiosToreador:** hEY, THANKS gA,  
> **hiro72:** haha it looks prety cool  
> **hiro72:** really kinda like some ufo house  
> **adiosToreador:** uM, THANKS, i GUESS,  
> **grimAuxiliatrix:** I Must Say That Some Of Your Human Designs Are Also Quite Pleasing To The Eye  
> **grimAuxiliatrix:** I Am Mainly Referring To These Masterful Statues  
> **Osiris_slave:** You mean like mario n kirby over there ?  
> **Osiris_slave:** I just copied them from a sprite, not much to write home aboiut  
> **Osiris_slave:** But thx anyway.  
> **Condemned:** lame  
> **Condemned:** stop this and build for real, losers ;/

Kanaya and Tavros formed a perfect tandem. Tavros painstakingly layered cube upon cube, floor upon floor; Kanaya was occasionally making minor embellishments within and outside the building, but mostly she worked on the garden. Finally her landscaping skills saw their use again! The grassy surface she studded with what little virtual flora Minecraft offered; she also carved imposing trees and hedges, and diverted rivers to flow meanderingly among them.

With two parts of the auspisticism triad in the game, it took little time for a third participant to hop in. But this one seemed disinterested in meaningful contribution.


	2. Chapter 2

> **hiro72:** uh  
> **hiro72:** what u doin  
> **hiro72:** stop that  
> **arachnidsGrip:** I'm improving the look of this dump!  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Look, just truuuuuuuust me.  
> **arachnidsGrip:** It's going to look SO much 8etter when I'm done! ::::D  
> **hiro72:** hey osiris  
> **hiro72:** ban this guy or what  
> **hiro72:** hes griefing  
> **hiro72:** look he made a hole in adios' house and is mesing up everything  
> **arachnidsGrip:** I'm a girl, dum8ass.  
> **adiosToreador:** uM, i KIND OF WORKED PRETTY HARD ON THAT, aG,  
> **adiosToreador:** i THOUGHT IT, UM, LOOKED BETTER BEFORE,  
> **adiosToreador:** tHOUGH IT'S NICE THAT YOU WANT TO HELP,  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Oh come on tavros!!!!!!!!  
> **arachnidsGrip:** You guys are 8oth 8ehaving so path8ic!  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Lounging around on stupid human time-wasters.  
> **arachnidsGrip:** You have a whole 8unch of 8etter things to do. Like, oh I don't know, getting 8ack to trolling them????????  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Instead of getting all chummy-chummy with them!  
> _Player 'arachnidsGrip' left the game. (Kicked)_  
> **Osiris_slave:** You know each other irl?  
> **adiosToreador:** wELL, YEAH, SORT OF,  
> **grimAuxiliatrix:** I Must Apologize For Her Behavior  
> **grimAuxiliatrix:** She Is My  
> **grimAuxiliatrix:** Hmm  
> **grimAuxiliatrix:** 'Charge' Would Be The Closest Word In The Human Vocabulary  
> **Condemned:** awesoem  
> **Condemned:** it's like, broken keyboard otherkin drama club.  
> **Condemned:** just what this server needed.  
> **Condemned:** also wtf trolling?

But the next day the human players saw Vriska returning, this time without an intention to destroy; she immediately pounced upon a large, unclaimed section of land and proceeded to craft some huge structure, yesterday's disruptor turned today's contributor. Her sole chat messages were mostly requests to not disturb her at all.

First she dug. She excavated a gargantuan pit, as deep as the limits of the map allowed and as wide as she could without intruding upon other players' space. Inside, a mountain took root, with its jagged rock strata stretching from the abyssal depths to its almost cloud-scraping summit.

And atop stood a tower, built similarly to Tavros' hive, but more expansive, and literally poking the pixelated sky with its spire. The mountain was hollow; the tall cavern contained a spiral staircase, from the basements of the tower down to an expansive grotto in the lowliest reaches, one filled with gold and silver cubes and a sprinkling of rainbow-colored blocks. All this assiduous work took about 12 hours.

> **arachnidsGrip:** Taaaaaaaavros!  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Fussyfangs!  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Why don't you two go look at how much 8etter than yours my cre8ion is.  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Is it not the 8est? The finest and most impressive? ADMIT IT! ::::D  
> **Osiris_slave:** Uh who you talking to?  
> **Osiris_slave:** You mean adios and grim?  
> **hiro72:** theyre gone  
> **arachnidsGrip:** WHAT do you mean, gone?!?!?!?!  
> **hiro72:** they left a cuple days ago  
> **hiro72:** said goodbye and havent shown up since  
> **hiro72:** first adios then grim i think  
> **Condemned:** you know, you could know that if you bothered to check the player list...  
> **Condemned:** or should I say "8othered"? XD  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Uuuuuuuurgh!!!!!!!!  
> **arachnidsGrip:** I can't 8ELIEVE they just walked out on me!!!!!!!!  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Man, talk a8out sore losers!  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Always r8dy to waste time and show off to some podunk civiliz8ion, but when someone 8etter comes around they a8scond!  
> **Condemned:** goddammit, stop that.  
> **Condemned:** not this stupid irl/scifi roleplay drama again.  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Oh sure, every8ody gang up on me!  
> **arachnidsGrip:** XXXXO  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Well I hope you have fun when the m8eors come for you!!!!!!!!  
> **arachnidsGrip:** Good8ye, Minedaft!!!!!!!!  
> _Player 'arachnidsGrip' left the game. (Disconnect)_  
> **Condemned:** what was that with "meteors"?  
> **Condemned:** Or "meighteors", lol  
> **hiro72:** lol @ that lame insult :D  
> **hiro72:** posting this to http://failblog.org

***

A pair of disappointed, overworked hands rains upon the keyboard like an enraged cloudburst. On the other side of the network connection, hands more graceful indulge the former's fury.

> **AG: **What the hell! **  
> AG: **You two just went and rage-quit! **  
> AG: **Just to give these idiots a chance to h8 on me! **  
> GA: Strange That You Are So Upset Over Us Taking Our Leave  
> GA: After All It Was You Who Originally Asked Us To Cease Playing  
> GA: Thus We Have Humored You  
> AG: **Ugh!!!!!!!! Don't try to twist my words! **  
> AG: **Look, it was me who humored you! I played this stupid game just 8ecause I wanted you two to admit that you're not the 8est and un8eatable! **  
> AG: **Everyone was talking a8out you like some sort of ungodly champions. I wanted to do you a favor! Keep all this adoration from going to your heads!  
> **AG: **But apparently you're so scared of humili8ion that you chickened out as soon as you saw me coming! **  
> GA: I Am Afraid You Are Overstating Their Enthusiasm  
> GA: We Were Simply Treated As Any Well Liked Member Of The Community  
> GA: I Assure You There Was No Fanatical Praise To Speak Of  
> GA: I Also See The Need To Correct You With Regards To The Reason Of Our Departure  
> GA: Tavros Felt That His Further Presence Will Provoke You To Engage In Misconduct Which Would Ruin The Enjoyment For Him And Everybody Else  
> GA: And I Left Not Long After Him Since His Virtual Hive Was Pretty Much Finished  
> GA: And There Was Little Reason To Continue Developing What Was Essentially A Fun Relaxing Diversion  
> GA: For Us Both Admittedly  
> AG: **Yeah right!!!!!!!! You make it look like I'm the 8ig 8ad guy. **  
> AG: **Everyone else are soooooooo spotless HMMMMMMMM uncanny! **  
> GA: If It Calms You Down I Believe Your Tower Is Quite A Splendid Piece Of Work As Far As I Can Tell  
> AG: **Wow, so you finally decide to give me some praise! 8ut not in pu8lic!**  
> AG: **8ecause Gog for8id any8ody actually SEE you saying anything good a8out Vriska Serket!**  
> AG: **Think a little, girl! What's the point of telling this to ME?**  
> AG: **I already know I'm awesome! I just want others to stop 8eing in denial about it! **  
> AG: **Saaaaaaaay, w8 a sec. Just how did you see my tower anyway? **  
> AG: **I 8uilt it long after you chickened out of the game forever! **  
> GA: I Had The Opportunity To Behold It On A Screenshot Posted Onto A Human Website  
> AG: **Ooh, so these losers have a whole we8site dedic8ed to a lame game!**  
> GA: Well Technically  
> GA: Yes There Is Indeed Such A Website  
> GA: And Someone Has Seen Fit To Publish There The Images Of Tavros' Construction  
> AG: **And of course my tower is in there too and has a million more views and r8ings than your shanty? ::::D**  
> GA: Actually Your Edifice Has Not Been Submitted There  
> GA: Its Depiction Along With A Selection Of Your Comments Is Featured On Another Human Website  
> GA: One Dedicated To Collecting  
> GA: Hm  
> GA: Curiosities  
> AG: **Yep, that would 8e me!**  
> AG: **Every8ody are curious about Vriska. EVERY8ODY! **  
> AG: **...Well of course they're gonna get all killed by meteors in a few months or so. **  
> AG: **Or they were gonna? Or will be gonna? Whatever. **  
> AG: **Serves them right for being h8ers anyway. ::::]


End file.
